YPC542
is the 42nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 187th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Rin and Karen try to put aside their differences to focus on their future plans after they are tasked with working together to get floral decorations for the shop. '' Summary It's almost Christmas and Natts House will be having a Christmas Sale. Komachi has prepared a poem for the customers, Urara handled the lighting, and Nozomi prepared flyers. The only thing left would be flowers, and Nozomi decides then and there that Rin and Karen should be the two to handle it. They agree and take off, heading to her families flower shop. There, Rin's mom takes off to pick up Yu and Ai, leaving Rin to take care of everything for the time being. As Rin chats on the phone a few customers come inside and prepare to leave - noticing how busy she is until Karen comes along and lends her a hand. They work together well, as the others back at Natts House seem to miss them. With how long they are taking, Urara wonders if they might have gotten into another dispute. Later, Karen asks Rin about her future and if it will be related to flowers, and Rin admits that she isn't sure. While she loves flowers, she never actually gave it all that much thought. Karen admits that she feels the same way though, then they start to realize that they may not be all that different after all and make a promise to share their decisions with one-another when they do finally come to that. Unknown to them, Bunbee is watching. As the girls make their way back to Natts House with the flowers, Bunbee appears and uses the leaves to form a Kowaina. The mascots sense this and the trio leave Natts House to try to locate it while Rin and Karen transform into their Cure forms. They fight while Bunbee claims they will only feel despair because they have no meaningless dreams or hopes for the future. Just as he wears them down, the other three transform and arrive to fight the Kowaina off. Mint reminds Rin of the Tiara she made for her sisters friend, while Milk reminds Karen that she took care of her when she got sick. The Kowaina defeats the three of them but Rouge and Aqua stand their grounds. They combine their powers to defeat it and send Bunbee running back to Nightmare. The five girls and Mascots return to Natts House when Rin and Karen show everyone the flowers they brought with them. They all agree that two types of flowers are better than just one, and Nozomi claims that she knew they would be able to perfectly finish the job. They go on to drink tea, with Rin and Karen agreeing that they got a bit further today, towards realizing their dreams. Major Events *Rin and Karen decide to reveal to one another their dream for the future before anyone else when the time is right. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Kuriakuman Villains *Bunbee *Hadenya *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Natsuki Kazuyo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes